


Lead Me Home: A Mentalist Fanmix

by justlook3



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Forgiveness, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlook3/pseuds/justlook3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix created for the Mentalist Reverse Big Bang on the theme of salvation and forgiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lead Me Home: A Mentalist Fanmix

  

([Download via Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/digp9x27f2r53wa/Lead_Me_Home_Fan_Mix.zip))

 

Lyrics

 

 

Fallen—Sarah McLaughlin

_In the lonely light of morning_  
 _In the wound that would not heal_  
 _It's the bitter taste of losing everything_  
 _I've held so dear_  
  


Crawling in the Dark—Hoobastank

_I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer_  
 _Is there something more than what I’ve been handed?_  
 _I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer_  
 _Help me carry on_

 

Times Like These—Foo Fighters

_I am a little divided_  
 _do I stay or run away_  
 _and leave it all behind?_

 

Crown [Live]--Collective Soul

_Who's gonna be my partner_  
 _Now that I stand here alone_  
 _Who's gonna be the shepherd_  
 _To lead this poor boy back home_

 

Show Me What I'm Looking For—Carolina Liar

_Save me, I'm lost_  
 _Oh, Lord, I've been waiting for you_  
 _I'll pay any cost_  
 _Save me from being confused_  
 _Show me what I'm looking for_

 

P.S. You Rock My World—Eels

_And i was thinking 'bout how_  
 _Everyone is dying_  
 _And maybe it is time to live_

 

Take Me—Edwin McCain

_Well it seems I've been a soldier_  
 _Heaven knows I've been no saint_  
 _In my camouflage and armor, cold heart and grease paint_  
 _To you this has no meaning the Armistice laid down_  
 _The armies are all quiet and the guns don't make a sound_

 

Salvation—The Young Dubliners

_Salvation is waiting_  
 _Wipe your tears_  
 _Drive into this with you_  
 _Far from here (from here)_

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
